Violated
by Last Vecter
Summary: Lost and alone, Relena finds that her Happily Ever After isn't so happy after all. With Heero's help, she might be able to bring her fantasy to life. Her husband says otherwise. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. This is just a dream

Her head crashed against the wall this time, taking a picture frame down with her. The world around her blurred for a minute. Dazed she raised herself onto her hands and knees, and reached up to touch her forehead, only to feel liquid running down it.

_'Shit.'_

Her eyes widened in terror. She could feel the gash. That means she was going to have to be taken to the hospital for stitches, and he was **not** going to like that. The area around her darkened and she looked up to see him looming over her with a livid expression.

"What the fuck!" he growled, and grabbed her by her hair forcing her to stand. She stood facing him, wincing in pain. Tears started to form in her eyes.

"I- I -I'm sorry." She stuttered. The tears now pouring down her face. Suddenly his eyes grew cold and his frown disappeared and faded into a grim line. He raised his chin and eyed herthrough narrowed eyes. She new that look and shuddered. He was _really _pissed now.

He gripped her hair harder.

She tensed as she felt her scalp shifting at the force of which he held her hair. He tipped her head back to survey the wound. With a stern snarl he demanded, "Why didn't you watch where the fuck you were going you stupid bitch!"

Her voice caught in her throat, she was so frightened that she didn't know how to respond. She was caught off guard when he slammed her body against the wall. Her knees went weak, she couldn't stop trembling. She was anticipating another blow to her stomach and shut her eyes, tensing her body to prepare for the blow.

Instead he just leaned forward, his head tilting as he put his lips by her ears. He whispered in a husky voice, "Now what are you going to tell them?"

She knew what he was asking and she new the rehearsed response. " I tripped and fell on my head."

"And _whhhhere _did this happen?" he sneered. His lips grazing her ear this time.

"O-Outside. I-In the garden. I tripped over a hose a-and into the fence." She swallowed, the words pouring quickly from her mouth.

"Heh." she could feel his smirk. "Creative. That's my girl." he drawled. He proceeded to nibble her ear lobe tenderly, his lips soft and warm. She shivered at the feel of his teeth grazing her neck and he moved downward. She let out the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding in.

He moved away. "Now, you clean this mess, and freshen up. I'll go get your things." He turned around with a grin. His personality doing a complete 180. Suddenly he was the kind and caring husband she had married. She stared with a vacant expression as we walked out of the room.

She slumped against the wall, a new set of tears forming as she reached down to pick up the cracked picture frame that a fallen to the ground.

It was a picture of her and Garrett on their wedding day. She couldn't help but get choked up. The tears ran freely down her face mixing with the blood that had slid down her cheek. She watched as two red drops fell onto the glass of the frame.

She was such a fool then.

_'Why didn't I see it?'_

Relena straightened, placing the frame on the end table that she had cut her forehead on. Making her way to the downstairs bathroom, she pulled down her blouse and adjusted her skirt. On the way to the bathroom she passed by the hallway mirror.

Blood covered the left side of her face, streaming down her neck ruining the top part of her white blouse. Relena sighed and covered her eyes. She had no more tears to cry, and her eyes were feeling raw from the constant flow of tears.

_'I'm so pathetic.'_


	2. Invitation

Relena scrubbed at the stubborn blood stain on the floor, trying to erase the remains from her "accident." Frustrated she sat back on her heels, rubbing the bridge of her nose with her fingers.

The trip to the hospital went over smoother than she had anticipated. Garrett played his role of the concerned and loving husband flawlessly. While Relena acted as the happy, clumsy wife. She placed a well rehearsed smile on her face as they entered the emergency room, while Garrett looped his arm around her shoulders, kissing her on the cheek.

_What a fine couple. So cute together and they look so happy too._

Relena couldn't help but grimace at the thoughts she was sure the Doctor was thinking while he attended her wound.

Relena snorted and went back to scrubbing the wood floor. Garrett had gone out to the pub for the evening with his friends. Relena feared what he would be like once he returned. He gets even more aggressive once he gets a couple of beers in him.

"He'll probably want to have sex tonight." Relena murmured. She closed her eyes in disgust.

Sex with Garrett took a lot of endurance on her part. She wish she could say it was "passionate", but it hurt too much to fit that description. He used to be tender and would drive her into madness with his caress, but now he was more concerned about himself, bruising her hips to reach his climax.

_'If only it could be like it was before.'_

She huffed and scrubbed harder berating herself for thinking such silly thoughts.

She entertained the idea of **divorce** many times, but she was foolish to think that Garrett would stand for it. He would kill her before he let that happen.

The stain finally disappeared and Relena started to pack things up when suddenly the phone rang. Startled Relena jumped at the shrill sound and slowly got up to answer it. She bit her lip paranoid that it might be Garrett, checking up on her and making sure she was still at home. She was always on lock down.

Picking up the receiver, Relena spoke in a timid voice. "Gleason residence, Relena speaking." Garrett gets angry if she doesn't answer the phone properly.

"RELLLEEENNNAAA!" Relena winced and pulled her head away from the phone at the high pitched squeal coming from the other end.

"Um, may I ask who is speaking please?" She requested, confusion evident in her voice.

"Haha, its been so long that you don't even _recognize_ my voice eh?" Relena corked her head and tried to think of who it might be. It sounded familiar, but she couldn't quite pace it.

"Its me Princess." She gasped only one person called her that anymore.

"DUO!" she exclaimed. It was his turn to flinch. "Oh my gosh, how are you doing? Hows Hilde? Where did you get this number!" Relena spoke in one giant breath.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Take it easy there Princess. Haha."

Relena smiled. "Sorry Duo. Itsjust that I haven't seen you in so long. I have missed you. As well as Hilde, and everyone else." Relena's mind strayed to Heero when she said that, but she quickly shoved that thought aside with a shake of her head.

"Heh heh. I know what you mean. You kind of fell off of the face of the **earth** for while. I mean ever since you resigned I haven't been able to get in touch with you. I miss that beautiful face of yours." Relena blushed at his flattery.

It was true though. Ever since she resigned she had been staying in at home. Garrett didn't want her working anymore, saying how he 'never got to see her since she was always away on business.' She thought back to that fateful day.

_She was packing her briefcase with documents pertaining to the Mars Terra Forming Project when he entered her office at home._

_Standing tall and crossing his arms Garrett spoke breaking the silence in her office. "Leaving **again**?"_

_Relena looked up and nodded. He closed his eyes and she could tell that they were about to fight over this, again._

_"I'm sick of this!" Garrett exclaimed throwing his hands in the air. He started pacing the hard wood floor in front of her. "I only get to see you maybe twice a week. This is getting fucking ridiculous. You need to do something about this. Why don't you fucking retire!"_

_Relena was amazed. Garrett hardly ever swore at her, in fact he **never **swore. She argued that it was her passion to help as much as she could to preserve thepeace, and that she was not about to quit. Undeterred, Garrett still persisted, stating how he gets depressed with out her around and continued to say 'Don't you want me to be happy?', 'Don't you love me anymore?', 'You're ruining our marriage!'_

_That last statement upset her. She was trying her damned hardest to make this marriage work. She was tired of arguing with him. Losing her patience Relena shot up from her desk. "You new what you were getting into when you married me!" she remembered shouting._

_That's when he hit her._

_It was the first time he'd ever done that. It was a moment that was burned into her memory. She was so shocked, that she couldn't even move. She just sat there and stared at him while he glared at her with fire in his eyes. She was actually frightened. What he said next had sealed her fate._

_"You are **MY** wife God Dammit, and you will do what I fucking tell you! Do you understand me!" He narrowed his eyes when she didn't respond. He then had stomped around her desk to her and shook her by her shoulders._

_"Answer me!" he shouted in her face. She tensed , startled, and nodded her head, unable to find her voice._

_He grinned just then and gave her a peck on the lips. "Good." He let go and stalked over to the door, then turned around to face her once more. "You are going to resign."_

_She made arrangements to quit the next day._

_It shocked everyone… even Heero. She remembered how she was sitting at her desk a week later. It was right after her farewell partythe preventers had thrown for her.She had already packed up everything, so all she had to do was say her goodbyes and walk out the door, but she couldn't. She remained stationary and hardly even blinked, just zoning off into space, not even knowing what to think anymore._

_She didn't know how long she sat in that chair intently staring at the wall, but she was torn out of her trance when she heard a soft knock at the door, ripping her eyes away from the wall._

_The door opened with out her consent and was surprised to see Heero come through._

_"Heero?" she was caught off guard for a moment but composed herself for her next question. "How can I help you?"_

_With his mouth set in a firm line, he asked in a husky voice. "I need to know something."_

_"Um..okay?"_

_"Why are you really resigned?" Relena could feel all the blood rush from her face. '_Does he know.' _Heero's eyes went cold._

_"I-I…" She was stuttering. She swallowed. "I am just **tired** of this life." Heero didn't look like he was buying it. Relena closed her eyes and sighed, her frame relaxing a bit. "I am a married woman now-"_

_Heero's eyes took on a different light when she stated that, making Relena stop short. "I can't **do** this anymore. I am starting a new life, and need to settle down." Relena tried to hold back the tears that she felt coming. She swallowed again. "I want to start a family and I if I continue to work like this, I won't be able to."_

_Her words did have some truth to them. She **did **want to raise a family and have a Happily Ever After like she had always dreamed of…but now that idea seemed… untangible, even now._

_Heero's eyes shifted again to something unreadable. His hand rose slowly and grasped her chin. Her eyes widened at the contact. He stroked her cheek with the pad of his thumb._

_"Is this what you **really **want." his voice tender, his eye warm. Relena eyes watered. She wanted to tell him just then. She wanted to tell him everything._

_"I…I don't want to leave." a stray tear escaped and he wiped it away with his thumb. His eyes not leaving hers. She closed her eyes. "But I have to."_

_"Don't..." He stopped. "Don't go." he seemed almost desperate. Relena felt dizzy. 'When did he get so close?'He was so closethat shecould feel his breath on her face. Warm and comforting._

_She shook her head and stepped back. He dropped his hand back to his side. His gaze shifted to the floor. Relena felt her heart sink. A sudden feeling of regret filling her. He turned to leave, but stopped, looking like he was debating something._

_Heero straightened his posture and cocked his head to the side to look at her. Her breath caught in her throat._

_"Farewell then **Mrs. Gleason**." he empathized the last word with a harsh tone and left the room with out a second glance. She sighed._

_That was the last time she saw him._

Relena closed her eyes and rested her head on the nearby cabinet, the receiver pressed against her ear.

'_I'm so stupid.'_

Duo's voice brought her back to reality. "_Anyway, _Hilde and I are having a get to gether at our house next weekend. Hilde and I would really like it if you could come." Relena could just feel the smile emanating from Duo on the other end.

Relenas heart jerked at the invite. She missed everyone so terribly.

"Oh Duo! Ofcourse I'll come!" Relena paused. '_Garrett'_…. "Oh, but umm….I'm going to have to ask Garrette and see if his weekend is clear." relena said with a nervous laugh. "He always has business meetings on the weekends."

"Aww, come on! You have to come. Everyone will be so excited to see you! Screw him, if he can't go! You can come yourself right? It doesn't matter if he comes or not."

'_Oh yes it does'_ Relena thought. Garrett had her on a pretty tight leash. She wasn't allowed to go anywhere unless she cleared it with him….or else….Relena shivered at the thought.

"Haha, I'll try Duo. Umm what time are you guys having it?"

"Let's see, Hilde and I were aiming for 7ish." Duo stated.

"Well, I'll give you a call tomorrow if I can come." Relena smiled. '_Please.'_

"Alright then princess. I can't wait to see yah. Wes needs to catch up there." Relena laughed. "and Princess?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't be a stranger. Give us a call anytime. We've been really missing you over here." Relena sighed. She felt bad about not keeping in contact, but she was afraid to. She felt like she was in prison. _'I am'_

"Oh I am so sorry Duo. Things have just been so busy around here lately. I haven't had time to even **think**!" She laughed. Relena winced, it sounded so fake.

"Haha. Okay babes. Catch yah later."

"Bye Duo!"

Relena hung up the phone and leaned against the counter. She couldn't help but smile. Duo's phone call really cheered her up. She felt so isolated and alone. To hear his voice did wonders. She grinned and walked back into the living room, and finished cleaning up her mess. '_Oh I just can't wait to tell Garr-'_

She froze.

'_Garrett.'_ Relena's body went cold as she heard the front door open. She stayed still, remaining on the floor while she listened to heavy steps stumbling into the room.

She looked up to see Garrett's smiling face.

"Hey baby." He slurred. He bent over to grasp her arm, pulling her up and crushing her against him. He savagely attacked her neck, trailing his lips to her collarbone. "I'm tired. Lets go to bed."

Relena felt her shoulders droop. She knew what that meant.


End file.
